


The Misadventures of a Spineless Girl

by sugarfairychan



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Creepy Ra's al Ghul, Creepy Slade Wilson, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lady Shiva needs some recognition, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, One-Sided Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul, Protective Slade Wilson, Smut, lots of fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarfairychan/pseuds/sugarfairychan
Summary: "If I'd known I was going to get kidnapped, I would've stayed at the manor," she grumbled, fidgeting in the bounds. "Get rid of the rope, please." Ra's chuckled. He set the book down for a moment and swiftly untied the rope around her wrists. Maya huffed. She slowly stretched them around, the numbing ache a pain in the ass. "I don't like being tied up, Ra's."He gently caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "I know, but it's a precaution."She scoffed and got up a bit, bringing her arms to the front and then flopping right back down. "You say that like I can actually fight." She wiggled forward, nudged his arm out of the way and snuggled into his embrace. "Just ask if you want attention."
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Original Female Character(s), Bruce Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson/Original Character(s), Jason Todd/Original Female Character(s), Ra's al Ghul/Original Female Character(s), Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Original Female Character, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne & Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake/Original Female Character(s), Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a universe where the Batfamily are lowkey obsessive over the OC and the other four villains have no qualms in kidnapping her. Currently, there is a mutual agreement between the three forces (because the batfam counts as one, Ra's and Talia are one and for some reason, Lady Shiva and Slade Wilson have some sort of neutrality with each other), but that doesn't mean to say there isn't some ongoing tension from each side...especially when Slade's, Taia's and Ra's' obsessions for their respective vigilantes comes to concern.
> 
> \- lowkey these relationships are toxic but that's Ra's and Deathstroke for you.
> 
> Translations:  
> Hayati - My Life  
> Qalbi - My Heart (though it doesn't sound right in English. In Arabic, using organs and shit are a term of endearment, and I think it's fucking adorable).  
> Qardi - My Monkey

Cheeks pressed against cool, cotton pillows, lying upon a silken mattress and an irresistibly soft duvet lied over her. It felt so perfect within this bedroom. Looking around, the bedroom fit the perfect archetype of an Arabian bedroom. First of all, it was huge as fuck. You could fit about four classrooms in it honestly speaking. A circular bed half inside an alcove and half outside, drapes hanging from the sides, except the middle which laid bare for entrance and exit, a bedside table (with a pitcher and a plate of fruits laid) stood where the recess wall finally merged with the rest. On the left of the bed was the rest of the room, two doors connecting to the outside and the large bathroom and a couple of other uninteresting things, like couches, a coffee table with a chessboard on it, the typical things Ra's would enjoy in his room, not to mention the numerous alcoves, all shaped like mosques, stacked with first edition books in pristine conditions and lined with golden fittings.

On the right was an open balcony lined with golden railings (y'know because _how_ _else_ can you show off your wealth if not with railings made of gold-- and let's not forget the marble floors! Sheesh this man has money to burn). No windows, no glass, just two maroon drapes that were pulled aside to reveal the grandeur of Ra's' garden, one of his many prides and joys.

And let's not forget the view that was Ra's al Ghul. He laid against numerous pillows, a book in his hands. He looked so refined, green eyes moving with the words along the pages. Maya would've enjoyed the view more had her arms not been bound behind her and her stomach pressed against a very annoying pillow that just so wanted her to feel immense pain with the little indents of gems.

"Awake, beloved?"

Ra's finally removed his eyes from the book to her. He was met with a very annoyed Maya holding a glare. Her arms were aching just from being tied back, even if the rope wasn't even tight. "If I'd known I was going to get kidnapped, I would've stayed at the manor," she grumbled, fidgeting in the bounds. "Get rid of the rope, please." Ra's chuckled. He set the book down for a moment and swiftly untied the rope around her wrists. Maya huffed. She slowly stretched them around, the numbing ache a pain in the ass. "I don't like being tied up, Ra's."

He gently caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "I know, but it's a precaution."

She scoffed and got up a bit, bringing her arms to the front and then flopping right back down. "You say that like I can actually fight." She wiggled forward, nudged his arm out of the way and snuggled into his embrace. "Just ask if you want attention."

An amused smirk curled at his lips. He tucked her into his side, wrapping an arm under her. "If only Timothy was as compliant as you." The arm wrapped under her gently stroked her upper arm. "Oh, how wonderful it would be to have the two of you in my arms."

Ra's didn't know if he should feel insulted or amused by her laughter. "I have some advice." He hummed, telling her to go on. "How 'bout you don't attack the city? Then, you might get on Tim's good side."

He said nothing, and Y/N knew that only she and Tim could get away with making spiteful comments, something that had a little warmth blossom in her heart. "That will not happen."

She shrugged. "Yeah, well, it's just a thought." She snuggled further into his chest, gripping onto the loose white V-neck shirt he donned, displaying a generous amount of cleavage for the eyes. "Did I ever tell you that you're hot?"

He chuckled. "I believe I've heard you say that many times, but don't stop on my account, beloved. I adore your praises."

"I kinda figured." She glared when he picked up his book again. "Hug me."

The grip around her tightened. "I already am."

"Drop the book."

Ra's let out an air of amusement. Oh, he adored her demanding personality, especially when it came to affection. "My apologies, beloved." He ditched the book beside him, because even if he threw it forward, it would still manage to land on this unbelievably large bed (i mean why need a huge ass bed? It's not like they're going to have orgies on it...right?). He turned to his side and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her as close as possible. His hand snaked around to tuck her head in the crook of his neck and the other found its way up her shirt and absentmindedly drew shapes on her back. "Let me smother you with affection."

Maya hummed happily and Ra's smiled benevolently at the lover trapped in his arms. If this had been Timothy, no doubt there would have been some struggles and fights. The sheets are cold but the gentle rays of the sun bring warmth to the room. Ra's watched with half-lidded eyes as his beloved drifted to sleep in his arms, a content smile on her face. Soon, he, too, would fall asleep, being kept company as they both dreamt.  
  


* * *

Warmth. Maya felt warm. Warm and safe in the embrace of Ra's al Ghul. How ironic that she enjoyed being in his arms, his hands stroking her body, the same hands that had murdered countless people. Bruce wouldn't be too happy to see her like them, so vulnerable and willing. But other than the warmth and the silence she expected, there was chatter, and it bugged her. Who the fuck was important enough to warrant them inside Ra's' room-- oh, it's Talia.

"Will you be joining us today, father?"

"I'm afraid my hands are tied at the moment."

Their chatter stopped when they noticed Maya stir. Her grip on his shirt tightened as she cuddled closer. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and looked around with a tired gaze until they landed on Talia. The woman smiled down at her. Though small, the warmth in her eyes made it all the while. "Why are you standing?" Maya furrowed her brows. "Aren't you going to join us--?" She cut herself off with a yawn and finally let go of her death grip to stretch her legs out.

Talia shook her head. "Not right now, Hayati. I have work I need to finish."

Maya pouted and oh my, does she look adorable. The temptation to join them did not go unnoticed, but the mission came first. Leisure could wait. "Are you sure?" Maya turned over, patting the empty spot beside her. "I could use more hugs." Hopeful eyes begged eagerly.

Talia's gaze flickered up to Ra's and with an approving nod, Talia crawled into bed. Maya's eyes lit up and she sat up, arms opening wide. "I cannot stay for long, Hayati." Talia took the girl into her arms and brought her right back down. "But you are too tempting to not embrace." Talia captured her lips. Temptation had _such_ a sweet taste.

"Can I persuade you to stay here the whole day?"

Talia rested her forehead against Maya's. "I'm afraid not." She pecked the girl's nose. "But I will be back soon, Qalbi."

"...Fiiine." Maya finally let go and Talia slid away, with just one more stolen kiss, and left the room soonafter, shutting the door lightly behind her. Maya pouted, watching her leave. "No fun."

Strong arms embraced her from behind and his beard lightly scratched her neck. "She will be back soon. You need not worry." He kissed the shallow dip behind her ear. "Come, I will give you twice as much love."

"No sex though."

Ra's could almost pout. "Can I tempt you?"

Maya turned back around to face him with a cheeky smile. "If Talia stays, maybe."

Ra's' wrinkles creased into a smile. "You are quite the monkey, beloved. Perhaps I should start addressing you as such, Qardi." He brought her close into his arms, starting to entangle their legs together.

"Sure, why not? You know I like it when you speak Arabic." She leaned in close to kiss his collarbone and rest her hands against his chest.

Ra's stroked the outside of her hip and dipped down close to whisper in her ear, his warm breath caressing her skin. " _Then let me serenade you with praises, my beloved."_

She hummed softly, lulled by the scent of his expensive cologne and the lingering hint of chai. " _Tell me a story_ ," she followed in Arabic.

_"You tell me my voice is pleasant in Arabic, but it cannot compare to yours."_

_"Well, aren't you lucky I learned the language, huh?"_

_"Indeed I am."_ He brushed the hair out of his beloved's eyes and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. His hand gently stroked her wrist. Her pulse was slowing. Good. _"Now, what story would you like to hear?"_

_"Something romantic."_

_"Romeo and Juliet?"_ he offered, despite knowing her reaction.

She snorted. _"That isn't a love story and you know it."_

_"But the world perceives it to be the most romantic of them all."_

_"How is it romantic? Two teenagers go into a rebellious phase and then end up dying. That's not even close. "I love you so much dear, let me just go kill myself," she mocked. "It's dumb as fuck, and not to mention..."_ she paused for a second to yawn again and Ra's felt a rush of satisfaction. _"I'm pretty sure it only happened in 3 days or so. Love takes months, maybe even years, to blossom. It can't be decided just like that."_

He secured her more comfortably in his arms and murmured against her hair. _"I would gladly lay my life for you, my dear."_

Maya paused for a second and he felt her pulse start to race a bit. Ra's couldn't help the smug smirk form on his lips. She calmed down quickly and nudged his chin up, tucking her cheek under it. _"Yeah, well, it's different. You'd just bring yourself back to life."_ She paused for a bit and quickly added, _"But I appreciate it."_

Ra's kissed her head. _"Then let me tell you the story of Sheherazade and her thousand tales."_

 _"Ooh, I like this one."_ Her eyes remained closed and Ra's knew that he would only need to say one or two more lines until she would fall fast asleep. _"We should get Tim here. He needs to sleep, too, and your voice makes me pass out."_

_"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_

_"Good thing, obviously."_

He traced the outline of her body in slow, lazy motions. _"If you can convince Timothy to come, then I will prepare for you multitudes of stories and have dim, coloured lanterns hang from the ceilings."_

Maya could picture it, and she was very interested. It would be one of the best feelings ever, to have Ra's read while she was sandwiched in between him and Tim. _"Let's do that."_ She yawned once more and shortly after fell asleep, even without the need for a story. Ra's smiled softly down at her and caressed her cheek.

 _"My beloved, you do not know how much I yearn for you. Words will never be able to convey my yearning, so please never undermine my feelings."_ He leaned in to kiss her lips. _"There will be none who can share my love."_ Except for Timothy, of course, he thought, but still, it was true. Maya may never understand the magnitude of power she had over him.

Well, not just him. There were others out there who would be ready to lay waste to the world at a moment's notice, should Maya demand of it.

And on that note, one of them was getting unnerved for his lack of attention.


	2. Ra's and Talia are lowkey domestic

Breakfast was a banquet, an array of dishes spread across a circular table. It was like one of those breakfasts you would see in the movies, and no matter how many times Maya attempted to persuade Ra's and Talia into lowering the amount of food, neither listened. It was simply a necessity ( _not_ a luxury) to have a table full of food, they would say, as if Maya was born an Arabian Princess and typically ate a banquet every morning-- scratch that, every meal. 

She gave in and on her plate were soft pancakes and berries. The three of them ate in silence, and though one would suspect a sort of awkwardness between them, the air around them was nothing but content. There were a total of five pancakes - because why the fuck not - stacked on her plate and when she slid one off each time to cut up and eat, she suddenly stopped halfway through her second and put down her knife and fork. "I can't eat," she said, pushing the plate away. Her stomach felt heavy, even with the little amount of food she ate, and suddenly the food looked unappetising. 

"Are you alright?" Talia looked at the concerningly large amount of food still on her plate. "Is something wrong with the food?"

Maya shook her head. "My stomach hurts right now. I don't think I can eat."

Talia frowned, and her eyes are overwhelmed with concern. "Might I suggest a walk in the gardens?" Ra's interjected. "Some light exercise might be able to relieve you of any pain, granted all you do is sleep, eat and play on your mobile."

Maya laughed, but they didn't miss the light blush on her cheeks. Getting scolded by Ra's, though funny, was sometimes slightly embarrassing. She kept forgetting just how observing these people were. "Yeah, that might work."

"I'll come with you," Talia smiled warmly. 

* * *

No words could describe how beautiful Ra's garden was. A vibrant chorus of colours only split apart by cobble pot pathways. You could tell the care Ra's had put into them. It was like a maze, flowers segregated by colour (because everything _had_ to be colour-coded) with a path designed to force its travellers to view the flowers in all their glories. Talia and Maya walked along the pathways, admiring the flowers, hand in hand. Talia would occasionally brush her thumb along Maya's, answering the curious girl's questions. "Those are daisies, right? Or are they daffodils?" 

"Those are daisies," Talia said. "Daffodils are..." The woman looked around the massive garden, where flowers of different variety were separated into little squares, "...not here, unfortunately. I'll tell father to plant them next time."

"Yosh, let's go." She fisted the air. "Oh! Can you grow calla lilies here?"

"Calla lilies? What makes you have an interest in them?" 

Maya laughed sheepishly. "Well, in the game I've been playing with Tim - Genshin Impact - they have calla lilies in them and I wanted to know if they're real flowers, which I guess they are since you just asked about them, and-- I am rambling, lmao." Her cheeks glew a gentle red in the sun. 

"I do not mind. I am fascinated with your thoughts." Talia gently cupped her cheek, and Maya found herself leaning into her hand. "Never withhold your rambling when you are with me." If it weren't for how astonishing the warmth in Talia's eyes was, Maya would have had trouble believing her, but there was never a moment when Talia's eyes lied about her devotion and adoration.

Maya's heart couldn't help but go _doki doki_. The sun embraced them in warmth as they stared into each other's eyes, gentle smiles on their faces and a growing desire to capture each other's lips. Talia took initiative and leaned in, and just when she was ready to steal a kiss, her phone rang blaringly loud.

Her smile dropped and she scowled, pulling away and lowkey plotting the murder of the idiot dumb enough to call her when she strictly ordered everyone to not bother her. She answered the phone. "What?"

"Mother, greetings."

She did a full 180 and her anger quickly subsided. "Damian? How are you?" Talia took Maya's hand and intertwined their fingers. 

"I am doing well. Is Maya with you?"

"Yes, she is. Would you like to talk to her?" 

"Yes, please."

Talia handed Maya the phone but kept their hands together. "Hi, Damian. What's up?"

"Titus and Pennywise miss you," Damian said. "Pennywise will not stop clawing and meowing at Drake's door. He believes you are still there."

"Aww." Maya's heart ached. "Give him some cuddles for me." Talia brought their hands up and pressed kisses along her knuckles. "When I'm done with Ra's and Talia, I'll come straight to the manor." 

"No detours?" She could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"No detours." 

Maya could picture the smile that had formed on his gorgeous face. "I will hold you to that, Maya. Well, I will not keep you from Mother any longer. Goodbye."

"See you soon." 

The call didn't end just yet and after a moment of silence, Damian quietly murmured, "I miss you. Come back soon."

Maya's gaze softened. "I will. Three more--" Talia's grip tightened disapprovingly. "A couple more days. I miss you, too, Damian."

Maya ended the call and handed Talia back the phone. "I think I might forgo the agreement and keep you confined to my room." Talia sat down on a bench and brought Maya in between her legs, wrapping her arms around her waist. Maya brought her hands to the woman's shoulders, lest she end up toppling over. 

"Damian won't be happy."

"Then he can come visit. I do not mind."

Maya laughed. Her fingers entangled themselves in Talia's hair and gently directed her head until she could lean down and their lips brush. Talia obeyed and willingly let the younger girl take control, and Maya felt a sort of high knowing she could get this deadly assassin below her. Each movement is gentle and Talia strains her muscles to kiss those delightful lips. The arms snaked around Maya lightly pulled her down, and Talia parted a little to whisper, "Come, sit on my lap."

Bracing her hands on her shoulder, Maya managed to straddle the woman, her legs hanging from the opposite side of the bench, their chests bunched up together and their arms around each other. Talia's arms keep her steady. She chased after Maya's lips, a hand sliding from her back to the base of her neck, tilting the girl's head down at a better angle, one where she could easily access that cute little mouth.

Talia ran her tongue along Maya's bottom lip and parted them. Maya hung her arms around Talia's neck and leaned in, eyes shut and loving every second. Unlike Ra's' kisses, Talia's weren't gentle. She didn't take the time to seduce, to enchant. She didn't have the patience her father had. It was as if a form of lightning had hit her with a desire to consume every bit of her she could. She held her more firmly to her body, refusing to let her go. 

They parted only when the need for air arised. Green jewels stared into pools of darkness. "Beloved, do you ever wish to remain here? Remain by my side and live comfortably?" Maya's uncomfortableness did not go unnoticed. "You can have all you desire, Hayati. I will provide you with everything you want." Talia's eyes burned with hope. Hope that Maya would stay by her side for eternity, and never leave. 

"Talia..." Maya didn't know what to say. This wasn't an unusual topic. There was always a time when Talia attempted to persuade her into staying. "You know I can't." 

"Oh, but I wish you did." Talia sighed after a while. To ask again would make a mockery out of her. "Come, let's go inside. It's getting hot."

* * *

Ra's' bathroom was fit for a king. Beige and white marble tiles all across the floor and lovely beige-grey paint on the walls. At the end of the bathroom were steps that lead to a large tub that could easily fit four people with enough room to stretch their legs. There were numerous, thin windows that displayed the nature outside with a view of the training grounds. To the right was a large counter with two sinks and mirrors atop each one and to the left was a large steam shower encased in glass. Maya wanted nothing more than to sink her body into the tub. 

In the middle of the bathroom was a bench. Nothing was on it, but Maya bet that Ra's installed it just so he could take her on it and have a mirror view of them. _Pervert_ , she thought. 

She quickly turned on the taps and got everything ready for the shower. There were a few cabinets by the counter and she opened them up, pulling out folded towels, shower necessities and placing them all onto the counter. 

When the tub filled itself and the steam encased the mirrors in fog, Maya stripped and sunk in. She sighed as the water enveloped her, easing her muscles and relaxing her body. She dunked her head in, wetting her hair and ridding herself of any outside smells and sweat. "Should I add a bath bomb?" she said out loud, to no one in particular.

"I had something else planned."

"Fuck!" Maya jumped and clutched her chest in an attempt to soothe her panicked heart. "Ra's!" she shouted, turning around to scold him. When she saw him, her whole face flushed. His whole body was exposed, toned muscles still sharp and perfect despite his age. His lips curled into a smirk - god, who gave this man to look so hot? No one!

"My apologies for spooking you, beloved. I forgot you scare so easily." He lowered himself into the tub and twisted open the black lid of a bottle. "Hmph, that's a lie and you know it." But despite her pout, she couldn't help but be curious about the bottle. "What's that?" She peeked over. 

"Talia recommended it. Apparently, it is meant to produce bubbles and exude a vanilla-rose scent." 

"Ooh!" Her eyes sparkled. "Pour some in!"

Ra's' expression softened at her excitement. "Of course." He poured the liquid gel into the bath and after a few splashes, bubbles started to foam over the water. Maya inhaled deeply. "Hmm, it smells good!"

"It does." Ra's poured half the bottle and then tossed it aside. "Come. Shall I wash you?" 

Maya rolled her eyes, but still slid on over. "I don't need to be washed, Ra's." 

He guided her to sit in between his legs and kissed her head. Even sitting like this, he still towered over her (not as much as Slade or Jason would though). "Let me spoil you, beloved." He grabbed her shampoo from the side of the tub and poured a generous amount into his hands. His fingers were like magic, massaging her scalp with expertise. 

"You're good at this." She hummed happily, shutting her eyes and sinking further into the tub. "I think I might fall asleep."

"Don't fall asleep in the bath. It's not good for you." He wiped away the soap that was about to fall down her face. "Wet your hair for me." She dunked her head in. He grabbed the conditioner and repeated the actions. "Let me wash my hair now."

"Want me to do it for you?" 

Ra's pondered on the thought. "Why not?" Seeing the way she brightened up gave him all the delight he never knew he wanted. She pushed herself up onto the edge of the tub and slid in behind him, her legs resting around him. Ra's leaned his head back onto her stomach and smiled gently up at her. 

Maya shared his smile and grabbed the shampoo. Though her technique could use some work, Ra's felt pleasant. When was the last time he had been spoilt like this, he wondered. Never. He nuzzled his cheek into her thigh and pressed a gentle kiss on the soft skin. His eyes narrowed. No good. The marks he put on her had faded-- no. Those weren't his markings, they covered his. They were darker and larger. No doubt they belonged to Todd. That fool always did take a joy in spiting the "great one," he would mockingly address Ra's. 

"Hmm, I guess even you like being spoiled, huh?" 

Ra's eyes remained shut but his muscles were all relaxed and he looked content, as if he wanted to sit there like this for years to come. "I prefer to spoil you more." 

Maya smiled. "Let me return the favour more often."

"I...will allow it." She giggled. He was really enjoying this.

She washed his hair out and as his condition set, she played with his hair. She ran her hand through the white streaks and curled the locks around her fingers. Ra's' eyes never opened, and it was a great honour to be able to witness this vulnerable sight of him. None but herself had been given the privilege of seeing Ra's so exposed, in a power sense. 

"What if I stabbed you right now?" Ra's furrowed his brows. He opened his eyes and she could see the unamusement in them. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." But the snickers she let out didn't appease his annoyance. She leaned down to peck his lips. "Sorry," she dragged out the 'o' sound. 

"I demand another kiss." 

She snickered, but to comment on his childishness would to mock his intelligence and morals. "Sure." She kissed him again and he pushed himself up for it. Ra's raised a hand to caress her cheeks gently. Like always, his kisses were gentle and patient. The passion was there despite the delicateness, and before she knew it, Maya was pulled down into the tub with Ra's, letting the conditioner rinse out of their hair. He pulled her back up as fast as he dragged her down and pressed her up against the edge, the water levels reaching just at her collarbone. 

One of his knees slid in between her legs and one of his hands grabbed the edge of the tub to keep him up, the other snaking around her back and entangling into her hair. He brushed his lips against hers. "Beloved, I _beg_ you." His eyes stared at her with a desperate hunger. "Allow me to ravish you." 

Maya's eyes shimmered with lust and she nodded. "Sure."

Ra's didn't even say anything back. Instead, he took her lips to his own, in a sweet kiss, desperate enough to make her heart ache. He took his sweet time, taking in the serenity of the scene before him. 

He fisted her and nudged her head back, presenting him with luscious tanned skin, all bare with no marks. That can't be. Ra's needed to mark her again. He sealed his lips over the side of her neck. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and tilted her head back, giving him all the space he needed. "Do not let Todd touch these marks," he said, marking her skin with each word. 

"Or what?"

Ra's' eyes narrowed. His little obedient girl wanted to be rebellious? That wasn't going to happen. He rose to brush his lips against her ear and pressed his knee deeper against her crotch. "Do not tempt me to punish you, beloved. I will not tolerate any disresepct." Maya moaned out softly and took initiative to grind her hips against his leg. "Understood?" His grip on her hair tightened. 

Maya winced and quickly nodded. Ra's pulled away, cupping her cheek. His hand reached down to brush against her wrist, feeling her pulse. Fast, yet not fearful. Incredible. Though Ra's had threatened her, she felt no fear, even if she looked him in the eyes. He adored that. Not many loved him enough to ignore his uncontrollable nature. In her eyes, he could see her conviction, her confidence that he would never harm her more than a pinch or a tug of her hair, and she was right. How could he harm his beloved? (Timothy did not count. That little brat needed a little _lesson_ whenever he decided to get cheeky and ruin one of Ra's' plans). 

"I allow you to get away with many things, beloved, but do not ignore my orders." His expression softened and he kissed her temple. 

"Okay," she said softly. 

"Good." He sat beside her and pulled her back on top of him, hooking her legs around his own and spreading them wide. Maya squeaked at the position. "Remember our first night?" he purred into her ear. "I had you like this, your legs spread and your body displayed for everyone outside." Her cheeks warmed, remembering her embarrassment the first time they had sex. "You were absolutely adorable, believing that I would ever allow anyone but myself to witness you immersed in your pleasure."

A hand slid down her stomach and another cupped her breasts. Her body squirmed above his as he touched her. His fingers rubbed her nipples in gentle circles, feeling them pebble under the attention. He spared no ounce of love. His fingers dipped inside of her, already wet for entry. She arched her back out and laid her head back onto his shoulder. "Ra's," she breathed out. 

"So sensitive." He kissed her neck. Her core clenched around his fingers the deeper they sunk in. With two fingers in, the others gently traced her lower lips, and eased his fingers in and out at a steady pace. Patience. It would take time to get his lovers into a frantic mess, and he adored taking his time, just as Maya adored his gentle nature. While Maya was quick to pleasure, Timothy normally took a bit more seducing. But that didn't mean Ra's didn't enjoy the challenge. In fact, he revered it. 

Her inner walls began to squeeze around his fingers and as his thumb teasingly brushed over her clit, only a flutter in the water, her body reacted beautifully. "Can Todd pleasure you like this?" His husk voice only did wonders to her. "Can he turn you into a mess in his arms? Or is your pleasure only reserved for me?"

She couldn't even answer, her chest heaving up and down. She was a whisper away from begging for more when he suddenly pulled out. She whined softly, turning her head to gaze into his eyes. He chuckled quietly and kissed her temple. "I'm not cruel as to leave you wanting for more, beloved." 

He lined her entrance with his roused dick and slowly lowered her onto him. Maya mewled, arching into him. Ra's was big and long, stretching her out, despite how many times she had been filled by him and the others. He was always so gentle, always so caring. The way he would wrap his arms around her as he took her had her body ripple with pleasure. Despite all the kinks she had been introduced to, gentle, vanilla sex was by far her favourite. 

So when Ra's bobbed her up and down his dick at a slow, yet sensual pace, her mind had gone into a frenzy and the pool in her stomach warmed with each thrust. "Beg for me, beloved. Beg for more." 

She shook her head. Begging for affection was one thing but begging for more sex embarrassed her. Ra's chuckled, an amused smirk curled at his lips. "So stubborn," he whispered. "That's alright. We can fix that." 

He rubbed his thumb against her clit and immediately, her body jerked into his hand. "Ra's!" 

He drove her to the edge with shallows thrusts, his fingers, his kisses. Just everything about him could get her off at any moment, but the old bastard was a bastard for a reason. "I'm not as cruel as to leave you wanting," my ass. Every time he brought her to the edge, he pulled her away from it. Like a game of donkey with a carrot on a stick. He'd drawn her climax in and then push it away. What a cruel bastard.

Tears welled in her eyes. She wanted to come, desperately so, but not while begging, not like this. She could hold on, hold on until Ra's grew impatient and decide to take her right then and there, despite her lack of begging.

But god, he feels so good.

Her toes curl in the water and her breath hitched. "Ra's, please," she whined quietly. "I want to-want to cum. Please, let me. Please. Please," she begged so earnestly, unable to form proper sentences with her mind plagued by pleasure.

It was starting to get dizzy, the steam messing with her head, fogging it up with nothing but the desire to cum. His grip on her tightened and he whispered one more time, "Very well. I will grant you what you want." 

In a matter of seconds and loud splashes in the water, he had her on her knees, gripping the edge of the tub as he pistoned in and out of her. One hand held the side of the tub, right next to hers, keeping him stable and supporting himself, while the other reached down to her crotch. 

Her body rocked under his and the already non-existent strength left her arms. Maya slumped against the edge of the tub, lying on her arms as Ra's whispers dirty things into her ears. Her stomach churned with want. His fingers applied pressure to her clit and finally gave her that push over the edge. 

She cried out, trembling underneath him. Ra's, like the gentleman he was, willed himself not to cum inside of her, helping her ride out her orgasm with passionate thrusts. He nipped at her shoulder and even through her orgasm, he ran circles around her clit, greedily sucking onto her skin, leaving one last hickey on her before he came into the tub. 

Without Ra's' support, Maya slumped into the water and if this were a cartoon, there would be circles spinning atop her head. Her chest heaved up and down and her eyes drooped. Though Ra's had enough stamina to go on for more rounds, he feared that his beloved would get sick for staying in the bath for too long.

Ra's sighed softly. "What am I to do with you?" 

As gentle as always, he cleaned her off, dried her and picked her up. The bubbles were a nuisance to wipe off. He laid her on the bench, dried and clothed himself before he took her (fully clothed as well) into his arms and into their bed. Like a doting lover, he tucked her inside. Ra's' initial plan was to join her, yet fate had other plans.

A knock sounded at the door. "Enter." Ra's pulled the blanket to her shoulders and he watched her curl into them. 

Ubu, Ra's' most loyal manservant, with a bald head and clothed in the typical assassin attire, stepped inside. He observed his master sitting at the end of his bed, petting the hair of his beloved. Though Ubu harboured much jealousy towards Batman and Red Robin for his Master's respect _obsession_ over them, he curbed his anger, and yet, with this regular civilian, Ubu had no trouble with maintaining his composure. There was no jealousy, no envy. Nothing. Though Maya had Ra's' obsession, Ubu did not view her as competition for Master's respect. She was simply another he was loyal enough to serve, out of respect for his master that is. Should Ra's be uninterested in her, Ubu would have no qualms in disposing her. 

"Was the mission a success?" Ra's asked, gently tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

Ubu shook his head. "There were a few complications."

"Complications?" Ra's' facial features darkened. The gentleness he showed Maya was no more. "What sort of complications?"

"Heroes."

"Batman?"

"No. They were rookie ones."

Ra's exhaled in annoyance. He stood up, his face hardened in a stoic expression. He grabbed the cape laying on the couch and fastened it around his neck. "It appears there are some pests we must deal with." He walked outside and Ubu opened the door for him. "Have guards stationed all around the room," he ordered a nearby shadow. "Do not let Maya leave."

"Father?" Talia's heels clicked along the hallway. "What is wrong? Are you not staying with Maya?"

"There have been some complications with the mission. I have some so-called heroes that need taken care of."

"And if she asks where you are?"

"Tell her I'm going to plant those flowers she enjoys. What were they again? Calla lilies?"

Talia nodded, then she remembered, "There have been other complications regarding the generator you have planned."

Ra's eyes darkened. "Slaughter them. No one can stand in our way."

Talia nodded and bowed. "I understand. I shall take care of them myself." She walked away and if you paid close enough, you would see the blood staining her shoes. 


End file.
